Un castigo tentador
by Deiforlove
Summary: Sasori abandona la batalla con Chiyo y Sakura, y busca a Deidara para sermonearlo por no haber ido en su ayuda... ¿Será en verdad muy malo el castigo de su maestro? xd/ Oneshot -¿- SASODEI


Estaba más que agotado

Antes que nada digo: los personajes no me pertenecen… son de Masashi Kishimoto, un hombre que crea personajes realmente increíbles y luego los mata de la manera mas estúpida posible… emh fin de algo debe vivir.

Hello! No me maten soy nueva acá XD !!

Acá les dejo un fic _SASODEI_ que hice estando al pepe vanamente frente a mi PC...La idea me la dio una amiga por MSN así que le agradezco a ella (¿) :P enserio. Aunque el 99.9 del fic lo hice yo! (O.o)

Cosas para aclarar:

recién estoy comenzando a adaptarme este sistema (: P )

En mi fic, Deidara no pierde ninguno de sus brazos (puesto que después va a necesitarlos) -.-

Deidara no conocía a Sasori sin Hiruko. (Mátense)

"Blablabla" –narración común

-"blebleble"- diálogos.

- - Cambio de tema XD.

ALGO MÁS: Está abiertamente acercándose al lemmon. /…que sus pensamientos vayan con dios! .

_**Un castigo tentador:**_

Estaba más que agotado.

El akatsuki de cabellos rojizos como fuego, constataba de un chakra mínimo, contenido en caso de emergencia, para un golpe final.

Aun así, disimulaba muy bien su cansancio físico. No podía dejar que lo vieran débil, en esas condiciones.

Todo por culpa de Deidara, su joven compañero rubio, Hiperactivo y bastante arrogante. Éste había salido huyendo para atraer al Kyuubi, olvidándose por completo de retomar camino cuando pudiese para ir al refuerzo de su maestro.

Sasori se hallaba peleando con una shinobi de la aldea de Konoha, y su abuela Chiyo, que había ido a buscarlo hasta destino, con tal de verlo de nuevo.

Realmente le aborrecía la situación. ¿Por qué diablos a Sasori debía de importarle la persona que le mintió en su infancia, y jamás pudo llenar el vacío que dejaron sus padres? Era inaudito. Prácticamente, no sentía más por ella que rencor y el típico padecer de nostalgia.

Por otro lado, la shinobi le parecía asquerosamente insoportable…Nunca creyó que luchar contra dos mujeres le sería una situación tan aberrante y patética.

Se estaba aburriendo de es batalla… y parte de su interminable energía había colapsado. Pensó que no valía la pena, luego de todo. Haber esperado más de una hora de batalla a su compañero para que le ayudase, resultó vano.

"Te mataré por esto, maldito mocoso" Meditó Sasori lleno de rabia.

Por su parte, él había salvado a Deidara unas contables veces…pequeños detalles.

En cambio, el rubio parecía no bajar su alter-ego y siempre que su maestro lo necesitaba, le hacía esperar, o lo terminaba ignorando y después se disculpaba con una risa irónica. "Pedazo de estúpido… que por cierto no sabe que es arte".

Un golpe mordaz con la mano de la shinobi golpeó a Sasori y lo embistió unos metros arriba; segundos después estaba boca arriba tendido sobre el suelo.

Era hora de despedirse.

Sin decir nada más que una mirada dirigida de odio hacia su marginada abuela, el marionetista alzó un pergamino y marcando un sello en éste con las manos, desapareció en una ventolina de humo.

El akatsuki con apariencia de un joven de no más de 17 años, bajo de manera inquisitiva la mirada al suelo. Frunció el seño y comenzó a seguir en forma de rastreo las huellas de su aprendiz por el territorio arbolado. Deidara había aterrizado hora antes.

Durante el camino pudo reconstruir parte de su armamento. Su cuerpo era casi perfecto…el típico muñeco delicado de madera con cara de ángel en porcelana fría que cualquiera hubiese querido tener. La piel que poseía tenía una sensibilidad extraña y fina, tangente. Su cintura peregrinamente circular, era digna de ser tocada. En sí, Sasori se volvió un arte congelado, hermoso y de una imagen extraña y magnética difícil de digerir.

Era casi imposible imaginar a un joven como ese, amordazado dentro de una inmensa marioneta, sin que nadie pudiese apreciarlo.

Ni siquiera su aprendiz, que desde el comienzo de su encuentro, jamás captó la verdadera imagen de su maestro.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, Deidara yacía recostado con su espalda sobre una roca, y las piernas en cuclillas.

"Ah…realmente pienso si hice bien en dejar a Sasori… siempre lo dejo de lado. ¿Pero qué se cree que es? Unn… ¿El mejor? Si tanto alardea de sí, pues hubiese terminado esa batalla hace rato… no necesita mi ayuda. Ni yo la de él… simplemente me salvó ciertas veces por… mínimos accidentes que hubiese podido superar solo"

El rubio meditaba silencioso, recuperándose de su derrota con Kakashi y el Kyuubi.

Sus cabellos, finamente largos hasta la mitad de su espalda y un tanto mas, recaían como una cascada de orbes dorados, que al sol se tornasolaban blancos.

Sus dedos eran largos y delicados, presentes de cualquier gran artista. El iris de sus ojos era celeste como el cielo mismo, aunque por las noches se transfiguraba a un azul francio… Su piel era mucho más blanca que cualquier otra, y sus rasgos tenues y aniñados, con expresión algo andrógina.

Sus características eran las que comúnmente daban lugar a ciertas confusiones que tarde o temprano, el artista terminaba aclarando enfadado.

Deidara tenía esa elegancia, ese énfasis en su forma de hablar, y ese veneno peligroso en su mirada tan irónica, que era imposible que cualquiera lo que viese a simple vista sin saber su sexo, sufriera una hemorragia nasal.

La noche se aproximaba, y la esfera de luz plateada cubrió gran parte del cielo con su inmensidad.

Deidara, pretendió haber ido a la guarida de los criminales rango S, pero su atrofiada mente no daba más lugar que al descanso. Adoraba dormir de día… para sentirse activo de noche. Pocas eran las veces que lograba conciliar el verdadero sueño, y no empezaba a hablarle a su maestro, que dormía dentro de Hiruko.

A pesar de que para Sasori, Deidara no era más que un niño contradictorio y caprichoso, éste último adoraba estar con su maestro. Adoraba hacerlo enfadar… como así también conversar con él de los más insensibles detalles de la vida, o conversar sobre misiones que deberían presentarse…

De repente, El joven sintió un leve ruido entre los arbustos. El caminar de alguien liviano que se aproximaba desde la maleza, cansinamente. (O.o)

Sorpresivamente, alguien le llamó por su nombre. Era una voz madura y enfadada, pero a la vez contenible y melódica:

-Deidara…-

El receptor quedo petrificado.

Un adolescente de rasgos angelicales y muecas mecánicas y perfectas, lo miraba resentido desde su punto de lugar, observando el rostro gélido del rubio como un buen espectador.

-Ojalá algún día tenga el placer de dejarte en una batalla sin que Pein me ordené quedarme a tu lado… y al final quedes igual que yo, socorriéndote como un infeliz-Gruñó su irreconocible maestro, sacudiendo su túnica con desdén.

Deidara permanecía sin decir absolutamente nada. El silencio lo enmudeció a él también. Cuando por fin estuvo seguro de hablar…

-¿Qué… que demonios… etto… Danna, unn?-

Sus ojos azules se desorbitaron. Parte de su fleco calló renegadamente con impulso sobre su lado derecho al sacudirse del asombro.

Sasori observó ese gesto con detenimiento. Ahora que no estaba dentro de Hiruko, sentía que podía contemplar el cuerpo entero de su alumno de pies a cabeza, desde cualquier ángulo.

-¿DANNA?-Volvió a inquirir nuevamente Deidara, despedazado mentalmente del asombro. Era lógicamente imposible que su profesor, que pintaba a ser un gran ser maduro de inmensa capacidad y voz ronca, llegara a ser ese niño que aparentaba físicamente casi la misma edad que él.

-¿Lo repetirás de nuevo?-Bramó Sasori sentándose sobre la tierra, sosteniendo sus rodillas con los hombros, respirando fuerte. –Eres insoportable… ni se te ocurra decir nada más. Cierra esa boca-

Las bocas de las palmas de las manos de Deidara, se cerraron y aparentaron no figurar. Luego, Deidara indagó: -¿Realmente eres tú? ¡No! ¿Esto es una joda o qué? Y apart… -

-¡DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS MÁS NADA, DEIDARA! Y SÍ ESTÚPIDO, SOY SASORI-

El rubio tragó saliva. Todavía no lo creía.

Sasori se incorporó y estiró sus hilos de chakra pendientes hacia el más joven.

Los hilos le amarraron sus delicadas muñecas y estilizadas piernas, hasta que Deidara quedó fijamente amarrado por estos, y posicionado enfrente, cara a cara, a ese otro joven que lo observaba.

-Esto es una muestra de mi arte, Deidara-Le dijo Sasori sonriendo maliciosa, pero a la vez, seriamente. -¿Cuándo debo tener naturalmente? ¿40 años? … la belleza efímera no sirve de nada, dura tan poco que no puede ser apreciada. Ésta es mi verdad, mi autenticidad, mi imagen original- Deidara se sintió acorralado e intento zafarse, pero fue imposible. La fuerza de Sasori sobrepasaba la suya, extraordinariamente. –Eso no me quita crédito respecto a que soy tu maestro- Gruñó Sasori. –POR LO QUE DEBES MANTENERME UN RESPETO, IDIOTA-

Instantáneamente lo soltó, y Deidara cayó de rodillas frente a Sasori, perdiendo estabilidad, lleno de miedo pero curiosidad.

-Te he salvado la vida literalmente más de tres veces, ¿y así me pagas? Hubiese podido morir tranquilo si esperaba que llegues a serme de refuerzo- Increpó. Estaba furioso, pero el tono de su voz se mostraba contenido y estrictamente refinado. Aparentaba ser un hombre de manera individualmente único en su forma de afrontar los problemas con caballerosidad y carácter a la vez. En ningún momento, su voz se había denotado más alta de la que podía llegar a ser la de Deidara cuando éste hablaba.

-Danna yo…-Susurró Deidara avergonzado. No pudo completar su frase. Se sentía insignificante hacia tanta belleza y poder repentino. –Yo no…pretendí dejarlo…es que…yo ¡creí que tu podías haberte arreglado solo! Unn ¡solo!- Dijo asintiendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

-Eso es egoísmo-Respondió Sasori. –De todas maneras no interesa tener un compañero confiable dentro de un grupo de asesinos rango S, ¿verdad?- Continúo irónico.

-No digas eso…la verdad si fue un pensamiento egocéntrico… -Deidara bajó la mirada y Sasori quedó petrificado ante la actitud rebajada de su compañero. –Lo lamento Danna…intentaré que no vuelva a suceder… ¿Pero ya déjame de sermonear, quieres?-

El joven se paró torpemente hasta estabilizarse, y caminó hacia la roca en la que permanecía inicialmente.

Sin duda a Sasori le importaba la vida de su compañero. Y a Deidara también la de su maestro…solo que era demasiado necio para admitirlo, y eso hubiese costado la vida de Sasori.

Sasori, no tan lejos de Deidara, se sentó en el pastó seco y corto con cuidado y revisó su brazos. Ya estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Deidara se posó sobre las mantas donde descansó parte del día, separándolas de la roca donde apoyaba su espalda.

-Danna…-Musitó levemente Deidara, con temor y respeto a la vez.

-Dime-

-etto… ¿Eres una marioneta?-

Hubo un silencio tajante.

-Sí y no. Mi alma se encuentra dentro de este cuerpo que es artificial- Dijo al fin.

El rubio hizo una mueca incrédula. –Parece casi humana. No dudaría de lo que eres si no sabría que tienes como 40 años- Asintió éste irónico.

Sasori: -.- (XD)

-Está bien, ¡Gomenasai!- Se disculpó. -… ¿Estás herido?- Escudriñó finalmente, dejando la manera formal de dirigirse hacia él.

-No-Respondió cortante.-No lo siento, si no quiero sentirlo. Por lo que veo tú si lo estás- Señaló Sasori observando un costado del cuerpo de su alumno. Era imposible no observarlo. Aunque Sasori intentase negarlo, le encantaba contemplar las curvas de Deidara. Tan humanas y bellas, revelantes y suaves. Perdió parte de su razón cuando se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, suprimiéndolo con sus hilos. Si bien su idea principal era encontrarlo y castigarlo de una forma severa, vengándose deliciosamente, si pensar se modificó al verlo tan rebajado, pequeño y sutil a este "nuevo Sasori". Todavía eso no cambiaba al Deidara hiperactivo y necio que conoció hace dos años.

El más joven contempló los orbes dorados de Sasori con curiosidad y estupefacción. Asintió con la cabeza, pero sin darle importancia a la expresión de su maestro después de esto, ya que Sasori se aproximó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Deidara, y lo tomó por la muñeca contemplando la reacción pasmada de éste.

-Déjame ver la herida…- Le pidió Sasori haciendo a un lado su brazo para ver la herida que se hallaba a un costado de la cintura del más joven.

-Pero… eh… no… no hace falta Danna, verdaderamente… unn-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No…no me siento merecedor de que cures mis heridas ¿sabes? He tenido más graves que esta… unn (o.o) –

-Al menos yo no las he visto-

-No hago alarde de mis lastimaduras, unn… - (igualmente no era nada)

Deidara jaló su brazo amarrado de la muñeca por Sasori, y su maestro quedó abnegado totalmente, y sus narices se rozaron.

Sasori, a pesar de su seriedad y aspecto disconforme, quedo perdido entre el rostro angelical y refinado de Deidara.

Deidara, por su parte, contenía la respiración. Nunca se había sentido tan disminuido frente a un ser como ese, hermoso; mirándolo con sus grandes párpados recaídos sobre esas tiernas pupilas. No podía soportarlo, y un escalofrío recubrió toda su columna vertebral, hasta erizarle los cabellos de la nuca.

En este instante efímero, la lastimadura de Deidara, que había servido como excusa para que Sasori se acerque a él, ya no significaba nada.

Sin más esperar, Sasori le arrebató un beso mordaz y cáustico a Deidara. Tras el desconcierto de este, Sasori aprovecho para introducir más sus labios sobre la boca del otro. Saboreó de esos labios rosados y finos todo el tiempo que pudo, como queriendo alimentarse de ellos. Deidara respondió de una manera afirmativa, mordiendo suavemente los labios de Sasori.

Ambos mezclaron saliva hasta quedar secos, pero eso no les impidió seguir. Solo la falta de respiración hizo que Deidara mendigara aire y separara su rostro del de su maestro.

Sasori entonces, se aprovecho del desapego del rostro de su uke, y recorrió golosamente su cuello. Lo lamía, constante y elegantemente.

Esto hizo que a Deidara se le escapase un gemido profundo, que intento aminorar.

El rubio estiró su mano derecha, persiguiendo la túnica del otro hasta topar con los botones. La desabrochó sutilmente, ayudándose con su izquierda para deshacerse totalmente de la prenda.

Pudo sentir que su maestro estaba en cuero, totalmente despojado de la parte de arriba.

Sasori se sentó a horcajadas cómodamente sobre las caderas de su rubio, que se mecían con un frenesí infernal y satírico.

A continuación, Sasori se apropió al tomar con ímpetu la remera de red de su alumno, y deslizarla hasta arriba. Seguidamente, posó su boca sobre el vientre de Deidara. Era tan perfecto, liso e infantil, dócil pero bien formado. Comenzó a devorar placidamente, su vientre hasta descender a su cintura.

Deidara lanzó un gemido de placer y lujuria, como nunca antes había sentido.

-Ahhh… Sasori… unn-

Sasori sacó su remera al uke, y comenzó a besar su rostro tiernamente.

Entre jadeos y suspiros la noche era perfecta.

Sus vientres se juntaron por un momento en una fiebre vulnerable al orgasmo.

Sus ropas habían sido arrebatadas.

Deidara alzó su cuello y comenzó a besar sin escrúpulos el pecho de Sasori, mientras que este lo embistió hacia atrás y lo cubrió con los brazos, dejándole indefenso.

Después, movió sus caderas para centrarlas sobre la entrepierna del otro.

Sasori largó un gemido que sonó a felicidad, sonriendo malévolamente como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Cuando pensé que no eras complaciente, estaba equivocado- Suspiro Sasori a la oreja de su compañero, besándola cerca de sus tenues patillas que no se notaban por ser doradas. –Pareces tan frágil…-Sonrió vicioso, volviéndolo a besar tan violentamente que casi deja sin boca al otro.

Deidara aspiró enloquecido. Jamás le había gustado tanto sentirse poseído. Era una ilusión desenfrenada más fuerte que un cataclismo. Una sensación de pasión y ardor entre su cuerpo y el de su seme indominable.

Sasori llegó hasta su punto débil. Abrió las piernas de su uke lo necesariamente posible como para que pudiese comenzar a introducirse en este suave y apaciblemente al comienzo.

Ambos aprovechaban cada momento con lujuria y ¿amor? Era demasiado bueno para serlo.

La habilidad que tenía Sasori para dominar a Deidara como si no fuese más que una de sus marionetas, era potente y notable.

Así se tocaron sin pudor, ineludiblemente perdidos en su fantasía, gimiendo como si fuera la última vez en sus vidas que lo harían. Sasori entraba una y otra vez dentro de su uke como solo él pretendía hacerlo en el momento.

Deidara se zarandeó las primeras veces hasta adaptarse a la fuera imponente del mayor, que lo rodeaba de arriba abajo. Lo penetraba en embestidas mecidas, tenuemente controladas. Era tocar el cielo con las manos.

El de la Suna se sentía locamente activo. Nunca había experimentado tanto agotamiento y placer a la vez. Eran dos cosas difíciles de asimilar, menos en ese momento.

Las piernas de Deidara permanecían intactas y fácilmente visibles en la oscuridad, pues eran lo más blanco que la noche podía contemplar.

Los dos sudaban inconteniblemente apretándose, besándose.

La presión era de un grado incontable y resbalaban sus brazos en sus caricias por culpa del sudor.

-Ah…si…- Deidara emprendió sus gemidos mas altos aferrado a su maestro, su seme, su poseedor. –Me gusta…-Dijo Deidara al oído de Sasori. Esta actitud profana e impúdica de su uke le sorprendió para bien por lo que continúo meciéndose sobre este, buscando llegar más a fondo. –Vamos-Le dijo Deidara. –Sé que puedes hacerlo mas rápido y fuerte-Rió de placer. -…No soy tan débil como crees-

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron brutalmente.

-Tú lo quieres-Asintió Sasori feliz de poder estar complaciendo tanto a una persona. Adoro ese momento. Probar hasta que punto llegaba el soporte y la pasión desmedida de su rubio aprendiz, lo volvía locamente radiante y activo.

La cintura de Sasori pronto se durmió de tanta acción y parecía moverse furtivamente sola. Su cuerpo dominaba a su mente, y eso le estaba gustando.

Deidara pegó un grito atroz y voraz, y concibió como esa belleza de ser que decía ahora ser Sasori, se apoderaba inevitablemente de él y hacia volar sus caderas en un sin fin de goce.

Ya era demasiado soporte, demasiado aceleramiento y demasiada pasión para un cuerpo normal, y aún así ninguno de los dos dejaba su actitud hasta llegar al esperado orgasmo, que sería probablemente más estrepitoso que un tsunami.

Sasori no se detenía y Deidara gemía sin parar, totalmente entregado, comprimiendo la cabeza de su seme contra su pecho. Inesperadamente Deidara se alzó y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás, con la nuca sostenida por la mano diestra de Sasori. En eso, a ambos, se les nublo la mente. La visual ya no captaba mas imagen que el placer sentido en ese momento, y el tacto era lo mas fuerte que podían afrontar.

Y el momento llego cuando el tiempo culminó.

El escorpión de la arena roja gimió fuertemente como no lo había hecho antes. Su rostro estaba mas rojo que su cabello y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, como lava del volcán.

Deidara ahogó un grito placentero y se ató con fuerza al cuello de su seme, que lo recostó hacia atrás con delicadeza, aún con dificultad en la respiración del dúo.

Cuando al fin conciliaron el aire y el sudor aminoró, Deidara abrazó a su maestro y se quedó a su lado descansando, recobrando aliento para hablarle.

Sasori en cambio había pasado uno de los momentos más frenéticos de su vida. Nunca imaginó que esa pequeña cosa rubia de rasgos finos y profundos ojos celestes, llegaría a dejarlo fuera de su habitual cordura.

Al día siguiente, Deidara despertó entre las sábanas donde había cometido ese acto de pasión desaforada con su maestro por la noche.

Su gran cabellera rubia cayó entre sus hombros, y su pecho blanco y perfecto al descubierto, respiró fuertemente el primer aire de la mañana. Cuando se dio vuelta notando un calor ajeno a su lado, Sasori yacía con los ojos entreabiertos observando cada uno de sus desperezamientos.

-Unn… Danna… creí que…ya te habías levantado, unn- Río de manera pícara y pervertida.

-¿Sabes qué, Deidara?- Dijo Sasori sonriendo ligeramente. –Te aplicaré castigos más seguidos…cada vez que hagas algo indebido-

Deidara sonrió y asintió sentándose sobre su Danna suavemente. Entonces dijo:

-Pues entonces, intentaré portarme mal todos los días-

Sasori lo besó intensamente.

No interesaba ya cuanto tiempo, efímero o no, tendría para disfrutar con esa belleza dorada y rebelde. Solo importaba el momento, efímero realmente, pero que en sus mentes durara eternamente.


End file.
